


Paralysed

by mysticxalchemist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Permanent Injury, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticxalchemist/pseuds/mysticxalchemist
Summary: Yuri and Victor finally believe that they have found heir happy ending, they are ecstatic. But not everything ends like a fairy tale. People can get distracted, people can make mistakes, people can get hurt. But they will never give up on the people they love. Never.





	1. Date

**Author's Note:**

> It gets a bit cheesy towards the middle. But you'll prefer the cheesy bit when you reach the end :)

Yuri turned the car steering wheel to the left, the vehicle gliding in the same direction until it continued straight along the left side of the road again.

"Now keep going down here until we reach the end and turn right." Victor's chirpy voice instructed in the passenger seat next to Yuri as he gestured the directions with his hands.

"Victor I can already tell where you want me to go. Why didn't you just tell me to drive to the park?"

"You could tell!?" Victor pouted, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

A slight giggle came from Yuri's direction, "Right, sorry Victor, I promise to be surprised when we get there." 

The car wheels crunched on the white pebbles and stones that coated the car park until the vehicle came to a stop. "We're he-" The sharp zipping sound of the seat belt sliding back into its default position was a lot faster than usual, preventing the dark haired male from finishing his sentence. Yuri looked over to see that Victor had already started climbing out of the car. "Victor, where are you going?"

Yuri followed after the silver haired man and met him at the back of the car. Victor was already taking out the contents of the boot as Yuri stopped beside him as Victor stood up with hands full. He handed a basket to Yuri while he battled with a badly folded picnic blanket.

"Let's go, Yuri, we've got to find a good spot." Victor took hold of Yuri's hand and pulled him along without a moment for Yuri to even realise what was happening.

"Eh! Victo-" the surprised Yuri almost lost his balance as his giddy boyfriend dragged him across the gravel and grass. _Why is he so excited?_ Yuri asked himself with curiosity, _We've been dating for a while now, it's not even like it's our first date_. Those thoughts floated around his mind, a tint of red grew on his cheeks as his eyes softened and a smile appeared. It was still strange for him to think that his childhood idol, Victor Nikiforov, would become his lover in his twenties.

The two males came to a steady halt.

"Yuri?" Victor's voice pulled Yuri out of his thoughts, "Your face is red, is something on your mind?"

"Eh! I erm..." Yuri felt a little embarrassed to have been caught, but Victor was used to Yuri, he could tell when something was on his mind. Yuri smiled at Victor, "I think I'm just excited about this date."

A smile of delight grew on the older male's face as his eyes glimmered, "I am, too! And it's going to get even more exciting." Victor set out the picnic blanket on the soft grass, but the wind made the corners lift up. Victor tried stretching himself along the blanket in order to keep all of them down. Another giggle came from Yuri's direction as he watched Victor struggle.

"Yuri~" Victor wined, his hands held down two of the corners but he could only reach one corner with his feet, "It won't stay down."

"Alright, one moment." Yuri placed the basket on the corner that was not held down by one of Victor's limbs then took out a few other objects from inside to hold the other corners down.

"Thank's Yuri." Victor said with another smile. He sat up with his legs crossed as Yuri joined him on the blanket. For a moment Victor seemed shocked, he quickly reached into his pocket and rummaged around until the worry slipped off his face.

Yuri saw his reaction from the corner of his face and asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing to worry about, Yuri..." he said shaking his hand in front of his face, "...I just thought I forgot my phone." Victor's reaction was obviously suspicious to Yuri, but he decided not to think too much about it for now.

The two began the date sitting next to each other eating sandwiches and snacks, but as time passed Yuri had gradually slouched back so he was leaning on Victor's front. The older male had wrapped his arms around Yuri's chest and the wind floated through their hair as they just sat and talked together. Being this close to Yuri was actually very handy for Victor right now; both because of the warmth and because he had been needing to attempt something since they arrived at the park.

He had reached into his pocket several times but had to abort the mission before Yuri suspected anything. Yuri had put his hand in Victors as he pointed up at the clouds with the other.

"Look, that one looks like a shoe." the wind then began to morph the cloud into a slightly different shape.

"Haha. Now it kind of looks like an ice skate."

Yuri's head was now laying on Victor's lap, allowing him to watch Yuri's deep brown eyes scan the sky for more oddly shaped clouds, he reached into his pocket once more, holding something tightly in his hand. Yuri glanced to his side for a second, he was fully aware of Victor's fidgeting in his pocket.

"Victor, are you alright?" he asked curiously, "You've been playing with whatever's in your pocket for a while, what's wrong?"

Victor's eyes widened before he let out a sigh and a short chuckle. He had been caught.

"Yuri, you always surprise me, I just wanted to surprise you."

"Huh? What do you...?" Yuri asked as he looked at Victor's smile.

"Look back up at the sky, Yuri. Tell me what you see."

Yuri's brown eyes drifted back to gaze up at the blue and white sky, "Erm... I see~" his voice trailed off at the end as the shadow of Victor's arm covered his face. As Victor opened up his hand he held something between his thumb and index finger, casting another shadow onto Yuri's face, a circular shape this time.

Yuri's lips parted slightly and his eyes widened as his eyes focused on the object. He could not speak. He had no words.

"Is that...?" was all he could squeak out before his entire face turned to a dominant shade of red.

With his free hand, Victor took Yuri's right hand, "It is. I wanted to put it on you without you noticing..." as he said those words, Victor slid a golden ring onto the finger next to Yuri's pinkie, "...but you kept noticing me when I was about to take it out of my pocket." he said with a laugh.

Yuri couldn't take his eyes off the ring. He put his free hand over his mouth and his eyes started to glimmer as tears threatened to fall.

"So Yuri..." Victor looked down at Yuri with a gentle smile. Yuri's watering eyes traveled to look into Victor's blue ones, "Will you marry me?"

Instead of speaking, Yuri wrapped his hand behind Victor's head and pulled him towards his own, pressing their lips together. The sudden movement alone was enough to make Victor almost fall on top of Yuri, but he moved his arms just in time to keep himself up. His arms planted either side of Yuri's head, allowing the kiss to deepen.

After a few seconds the two unlocked lips and examined each other's eyes with smiles on their faces. Small laughs and giggles came from each of them as they pressed their foreheads together.

"Of course I would Victor." Yuri's voice cracked at the end, "Of course I will marry you."

*****

The date ended soon after the proposal, they spent the remainder of it cuddling as they had done most of the day, but the atmosphere was happier, lighter; they didn't want it to end, but the chill of the evening was telling them otherwise.

Victor reorganised their stuff in the car boot as Yuri folded the blanket, the younger male glanced at the golden jewelry on his finger, "So that's what you meant when you said it would get more exciting."

"Hm? Oh, yes! But I was hoping to slide it on secretly and see how long it would take you to notice." Victor placed the blanket into the boot and shut it as Yuri hopped into the driver's seat and Victor took his place next to him.

"Hmm. It seems to be getting dark now, we must have been there for a while."

Yuri drove out of the car park slowly, as he drove down the street he saw Victor at the corner of his eye. He glanced over for a second and smiled.

"You're still excited, aren't you?"

Victor jolted his body to face him, "Of course I am! " his eyes glimmered with delight and his mouth formed an almost heart shape, "We can call each other fiance's now."

Victor's comment made Yuri's heart float. _That's right. We're engaged now_. The shine of his ring caught Yuri's eye, pulling his attention away from the road. The thought floated through his mind; he and Victor were engaged. Fiances. Partners. He couldn't control the smile that grew and the redness on his cheeks that filtered onto his skin. Victor said something but Yuri couldn't quite hear him, he was too caught up in thought.

Victor spoke again.

And again. Louder this time. Victor was now shouting.

"Yuri!"

The younger male finally heard his name, pulling him out of his thoughts. A bright light shone from the road in front. Yuri quickly looked up, seeing two circular lights coming straight at the car and a loud horn sounding.

He froze. Unable to move the steering wheel.

But just before impact, Yuri managed to find the strength to turn it. He swerved out of the way, only to have a wall show up in his new path. 

The second before the vehicle hit the wall, Yuri shut his eyes and felt someone wrap their arms around him.

Everything went dark.

*****

The chill of the air entered through the shattered windows. The thick smoke drifting into the two males' lungs. All they could feel was pain. Yuri's eyes squinted open, it took him a few attempts to make them focus.

 _Victor. Where's Victor_. 

His brown eyes drifted over his surroundings; a ruined dashboard, the deflated airbag, the hood of the car crumpled up, and finally the silver haired man sat beside him breathing heavily and clutching his shoulder tightly.

"Vict-"

"Yuri! Are you alright?"

Yuri stuttered before answering. _He's asking how I am? But he's the one that is more hurt than me_. "I-I'm fine Victor." he lied. He pulled himself forward painfully to try and get closer to Victor. "What hurts?" he asked frantically as his eyes began to water with worry.

"Yuri..." Victor spoke breathlessly. "We need... to get out." The sound of cars still continued to pass by.

After a few seconds of silence Yuri caught on. It was dark, no one is going to see their car. They needed to get out. Yuri could feel his heart pounding harder and harder as he struggled to get their seat belts off, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't - his hands were shaking too much. He looked up at Victor's face; his eyes shut, breathing heavily and unable to move. Then his eyes drifted back down to his own hands. The shine of the ring caught his attention and he stopped suddenly. 

The tears began to stream down his face as he covered his mouth with his hand and tried to choke down the tears. _Is this really it? Are we going to end here after getting engaged?_

Victor shuffled in the seat next to him and managed to take hold of Yuri's hand. "Yuri?"

"Victor... I'm-I'm so sorry."

And just like that, within the next few seconds, the screeching of car wheels sounded. 

Crash. 

Their worlds were engulfed into darkness and pain once again.


	2. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the accident, Yuri discovers that everything was real. It wasn't just a nightmare. And things were just getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such a long wait. I lost inspiration and motivation for a while because of college. This part is not as long as the previous one but I hope it still fuels your need for angst :)

Yuri could hear someone's voice - no one he new - just a muffled noise at first. Then, as it became clearer, he could understand the words, 'Sir? Sir! Can you hear me?'

Yuri's senses gradually began to filter back and bring him out of the darkness. He could smell the burned rubber, and feel the gritty concrete pressed against his face. His whole body hurt. The ringing in his ears was still the dominant sound he could hear while his eyelids parted. As his blurry vision cleared he saw that it was still dark.

He slowly inched his head around as he looked for anything to jog his memory.  _Where am I?_ He thought as the high pitch ringing gradually hummed to a stop.  _The road. The car._  His eyes scanned the surroundings, his head still lightly laying on the ground.  _There's broken glass all around me, and I can taste blood._

The voice spoke again, 'The ambulance will be here soon.' it said.

_Ambulance?_  The pieces of the puzzle began to come together. The reason he could only feel pain; the reason he was laying on the road in the dark; the reason these people were stood around him in shock.

A sudden burst of energy flowed through his body, he lifted his head up and pushed his torso off the ground with the ball of his palms. His eyes frantically searched the wreck around him, the dread began to cover his body.

His wide brown eyes finally rested on a figure laying on the ground adjacent to him, their light colouring confirming their identity. Yuri almost stopped breathing, he felt his face ache as tears formed in his eyes. From this distance he was unable to see whether he was breathing or not.

He ignored the advice from the few people standing around him and Victor to stay still. Instead, he stretched his arm forward as far as it could go and tried pulling his body forward but he couldn't move. He tried a second time, and a third - with both arms this time - but he was still no closer to reaching Victor.

Frustration burned in his core,  _Move dammit, move. I don't have any time to waste, Victor needs me._

He attempted to wriggle his body in the hopes that it might help him move. First, his shoulders; then his stomach; his waist. All was good until he tried to wiggle his legs. Nothing. No movement. His jaw dropped as he realised what was stopping him from advancing.

He could not feel his legs. He didn't realise until now that he could not feel any pain in them, they were completely numb. His head slowly twisted back to see pieces of car on top of his crushed legs.

_No...no, no, no. This can't be happening, please no please._

As tears ran down his face freely, the people around him spoke again, words he did not listen to. He turned back to Victor laying on the ground. He hoped he would be able to see his eyes open, to feel his legs again, for everything to work out.

The people around him waved their arms in the air, to which blue and red flashing lights began to illuminate in the distance.

Yuri looked at his right hand resting on the ground and pressed the golden ring to his lips.

*****

Yuri held the ring close to his face still, but he was no longer stuck under car debris. Instead, he lay on a bed staring at the dull ceiling. He was unsure how much time had passed since the accident but he did know that he had just woken up in a hospital bed. The unfamiliar and uncomfortable mattress pressed against his back was the first thing he felt, but the beeping of the heart monitor by his side was the biggest indicator of his location.

The boy struggled to pull himself up, but after a third attempt he managed to sit upright. However, he did not move from there. He looked down at the lower half of his body; skin pale, eye bags dark, and face thin.  _It really happened, didn't it?_

Sounds of shuffling feet and a worried gasp caught the man's attention. Yuri's drained, brown eyes drifted up to see a familiar figure - female, with long brown hair and a black coat - Minako. Her watering eyes that rested on the slumped body in the bed told a story in itself. Sudden warmth from the woman cuddled his shoulders as tears of happiness, sorrow, worry, and relief poured down her cheeks like rain on a window.

The woman's cries seemed to have called others to come in - his mother and father. They, too, rushed to his side eagerly, and Minako began repeating two words over and over again, 'Three days. Three days. Three days.' Yuri managed to make out from the sobbing noises.

Even though three of the closest people in his life were there with him, there was still someone he had yet to see.

The sounds coming from Yuri's three guests halted as two words crept from his dry and crusty lips. The words they knew he would ask; the words they couldn't avoid.

"Where's Victor."

The three people around him turned to one another for confirmation and waited so see who would speak first.

"Where is he? I need to see him now." he repeated before trying to pull himself to the edge of the bed, but firm hands rested on his shoulders and kept him seated. 

"Wait a moment Yuri, you've only just woken up--"

"Dad, tell me where he is." Yuri interrupted. His frustration, worry and impatience was the only thing giving him energy now. His father looked over at his wife and Minako, a look of dread in their eyes.

"Sweetie, before you see him you need to see something." his mother stepped forward with her hand held close to her chest, "...and it is going to be a big shock." Yuri's eyes were wide as his father began to lift the thin blanket off of his body.

Yuri's throat tightened, his eyes started to sting, his shoulders tensed up, and his body began to shake. Taking away his blanket revealed white bandages covering from his feet to the bottom of his knees. Seeing the devastation in their son's face made Hiroko and Toshiya almost break down. But they knew they had to stay strong for their son.

Yuri's red eyes looked up at Minako as she stepped forward, in his mind he pleaded that she would tell him that he would only need to rest and let it heal, though that was not the case.

"I'm so sorry Yuri..." her voice began to crack, "We spoke to the doctor. Most of the bones in your feet and ankles are severely broken. There is a chance that you may be able to walk once they're fully healed, but putting too much stress and pressure on them would harm your body..." The woman had to take one last breath."... You can never skate again."

Those last words rang in Yuri's head over and over. Everything he had trained for; everything he had done up to this point in his life was for nothing; his skating career was over.

The four of them sat in silence for a few minutes to allow everything to sink in, then the thought of Victor came to Yuri's mind again.

"I'm going to see him." he said in a determined tone.

"What- Yuri! You need to rest."

"Minako, it's my fault we got caught in the accident... I want to see him."

The woman's arms lowered in defeat and she pushed air through her nose. "Alright. I'll take you to him but you'll have to sit in a wheelchair."

Yuri gave a single nod of acknowledgement and it wasn't long until she returned with a plain, black hospital wheelchair.

*****

The white walls of the hospital corridors shone from every direction, Yuri's head hung as Minako guided him through the quiet hallways. There was a continuous silence between them; Minako had known him long enough to know that he wouldn't want to talk about anything right now. He only wanted the company of a friend.

As the wheels turned their regular squeaks bounced off the hospital walls and into Yuri's ears. His eyes stared blankly down at his legs; the whites of the bandages blending in with the reflective tiles below. Though they had not been travelling for long, it still felt like it had been hours. The repetitive environment made it feel like they were just going in circles.

Just as Yuri felt like it was never going to end, he felt his weight shift to one side as Minako turned the wheelchair. He lifted his eyes and neck slightly as Minako explained that they were almost there. They turned into one of the rooms to the right, blue curtains sectioned off part of it and just in front of them was a man wearing a white lab coat. He turned around to see Yuri and Minako and gave a gentle smile.

"You must be Yuri?"

Yuri nodded and tried to peak passed the doctor.

"First of all, Yuri." The doctor's tone and expression changed to a more serious one. "I believe your friend has informed you of your own condition?" he looked to Minako for confirmation before both of them nodded. "I am very sorry and please understand that the other doctors and I tried our best..."

Yuri's nod ended with his head hanging low again and he tightened his lips.

"...Secondly," the doctor continued, "Before you come in, I want you to brace yourself. You've already had a shock today."

Yuri gave one last nod before the doctor moved out of the way, revealing the crisp white room behind him. Yuri leaned forward in the wheelchair eagerly as Minako guided him in. The familiar beeping sound started again.

On the hospital bed lay the still body of Victor. He had wires and monitors connected to his body. Yuri's breath got caught in his throat. The only visual indications that he was still alive was his slow, steady breathing. Yuri's vision began to blur as tears welled up in his eyes, but he tried to stay strong.

"He has been in a coma since the accident." Minako's voice sounded. Yuri quickly turned his head. "He has broken bones like yourself, but unlike you, he has shown no signs of waking anytime soon."

His gaze glided back to the figure on the bed. At this point Yuri's lips began to tremble, his lips and face felt sore as the guilt, anger and anxiety he had been holding back finally broke though. 

Yuri could not stop the sounds of despair screaming out. 


	3. Real Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri visits Victor at the hospital every day. He talks to him, tells him how his day went, though he never gets a response back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning that Yurio may seem OOC. This is because it's my first time writing him and his usual personality and behaviour would be insensitive to the evens that have happened so far.

Clanking and squeaks resonated from the lifeless wheelchair as Toshiya guided his son into the hot springs building. Thankfully, the springs were closed today, obviously for family reasons, leaving the dull, still sounds of silence to linger within the wooden walls. The awkward breaths of failed words came from Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki's lips. They held their words - though it wasn't like they knew what to say in this situation.

Before they reached the section of the building that was their own home Hiroko spoke up with a tender voice. "Yuri, would you like me to make you a bowl of katsudon? It might make you feel a little better." she entwined her fingers together and waited for Yuri's response in anticipation.

Yuri took a deep breath as he felt something get caught in his throat and bit his lower lip, "No." he finally answered breathlessly. "I just want to go to my room." His mother could tell that he did, in fact, want one though she did not want to press further. Instead, his father simply continued to push him through the house.

Their feet patted against the wooden floor, the sound reminded Yuri of something. His head worked hard to remember, causing him to squint due to the intense concentration - something very important to him and Victor...

"Makkachin!" he suddenly blurted out. The sudden action caused him to jerk forward slightly, startling his parents.

"Yuri, don't shout so loud so suddenly." Toshida placed a hand on his chest, "I'm not as young as I used to be, you know." he joked.

"Sorry dad. But you didn't leave Makkachin here on his own, did you?" he asked eagerly.

"Don't worry, Yuri," His mother announced, "we'd never leave him on his own."

As Yuri relaxed he heard the patter of paws against the planked floor, followed by an eager bark. Makkachin came running around the corner, almost slipping, and landed on Yuri, licking his owner's face. The poodle's tail wagged at an amazing speed as Yuri rubbed him all over.

"Woah, be careful of your casts, Yuri." Toshida warned as he kept Makkachin from leaning on Yuri too much.

"It's good to see you again, Makkachin." Yuri buried his face into his dog's fur, but quickly lifted it again as he heard an annoyed and familiar voice coming from the same direction as where Makkachin sprinted from.

"Did you really have to shout his name so loud? I'm sure I almost had a heart attack."

As Yuri looked up, he felt a significant amount of dread and anxiety drain from his stiff body. A soft and relieved smile grew on the dark haired male's features as he saw the short male with a thin figure and blond hair stood in the hallway.

"Yurio." he breathed. To which Yurio acknowledged with a nod.

*****

Yuri's bedroom was dull and lowly lit, yet the lighting was strangely comforting, only the dim blue moonlight rested on the walls and furniture of the small room. Yurio sat on the bed with his legs hanging off the edge, while Yuri remained in his wheelchair opposite the teen with a dog happily sat by his feet.

"It's good to see you again, Yurio." Yuri gave a weak smile, "I didn't expect you to be in Japan, how is practice going?"

Yurio gave an uneasy nod, but gave a brief reply. The teen was unsure of how to approach the subject of figure skating after the accident. He was surprised to see that Yuri was so willing to ask about it, though it was obvious that it still bothered him. The boys' tones were low and sheltered, but the conversation gave Yuri a brief escape for a short while.

Then, Yurio decided it was probably time to bring that topic up...

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, we decided it would be best if one of us stayed with Makkachin. How is Victor?"

Just hearing those few sentences broke the walls that kept all the negative feelings out, leaving a heavy feeling inside his stomach. However, he was grateful for the concern Yurio was showing for both himself and Victor.

Yuri sat back in his chair, "They...don't know when he'll come out of his coma, and if he does they don't know how it might have changed him." 

The blond teen held onto the sheets with a tighter grip and lowered his gaze. The words lingered in the room for a while until quiet whimpers caught both of their attention. Makkachin began nuzzling and licking Yuri's hand, the dog would look around every now and then as if to be checking for something. Both Yuri's felt their hearts drop at the sudden realisation.

Awkwardly, Yurio stood up, "I'll give you some peace for now," the sudden movement made Makkachin stand up and closely follow Yurio to the door, "I'll tell your mother you changed your mind about the Katsudon." Yuri gave a nod of acknowledgement as he left and lowered his gaze to look back at Makkachin.

The poodle stood looking at the closed door - where Yurio had previously exited - as if to be waiting for someone to return. Yuri's lips trembled.

"I'm sorry, boy." 

Makkachin looked back in response to his owner's cracking voice. Yuri reached out with one hand, to which Makkachin happily nuzzled and sat back by Yuri's feet, as he sat down he let out a sigh and looked about the room.

"He's not going to be here for a while.." as those words leaked from his mouth he felt his face ache again; his lips became warm as silent sobs seeped through. Makkachin immediately stood up and checked on the dark haired male, resting his chin on Yuri's lap and looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." Yuri cried into Makkachin's fur, "I'm so very sorry."

*****

A few weeks had past since Yuri had woken up from the accident but Victor was still at the hospital under intense care. Minako had offered to take Yuri out to do some light shopping, though Yuri was not particularly a fan of shopping, he thought it might help clear his mind for a short while.

As the day past by, the two of them would check shop windows for anything that caught their interest; Minako would buy things a lot more willingly than Yuri, though he would still find the occasional thing that looked interesting.

"Are you certain there isn't anything else you want to buy before we head back?" Minako asked as she hung another paper bag on her arm.

Yuri, still sat in the wheelchair with a scarf wrapped around his neck and hands tightly stuffed in his pockets, lightly shook his head and buried his nose into the soft warmth that wrapped around him, "No thanks, I think that's everything." he quietly answered. He stared at the ground intently as he thought long and hard - he had a feeling there was something he had forgotten, something he wanted to buy before they headed home.

Minako readjusted her black coat before pushing Yuri along, "Ahh. Why is it so cold today? The weather's so inconsistent. You're lucky you're wearing gloves, I couldn't find mine this morning."

Yuri lifted his head up suddenly at the mention of gloves, as if he had just realised something. He pulled out his right hand from his pocket, which was encased with a black glove. He tucked his left thumb under and slid it off to reveal a gold ring on the finger next to his pinkie.

Minako suddenly stopped when she heard him say her name and looked at the back of his head with a slightly confused expression.

"I know where I want to go before we head home."

*****

The familiar crisp white colour of the hospital walls gave an unnatural lighting to Yuri and Minako's surroundings; Yuri had a feeling he'd get sick of the sight sooner than he thought, he just hoped Victor would improve soon and there would not be the need for him to see this place so often anymore. Minako guided him to the well-kown room to their right - the room he had visited every day for the past week. He had been there so frequently that at this point the nurses knew him by name. He found it comforting to see a familiar face attending to Victor as they came in.

The nurse smoothed down the fresh sheets she had just replaced for Victor as she smiled at Yuri. His attention was quickly drawn to the figure on the bed, which made the nurse leave him in peace. Minako waited outside the room, she knew how important this was for him to be alone with his fiance at this time.

"Hi again, Victor." he greeted softly as he wheeled himself closer to the bed. Victor's body remained still and unresponsive. "It's pretty cold out today, huh?" Though the white haired male did not respond Yuri still continued to speak every day, it was possible that he could still hear Yuri even in this state.

A few seconds of silence past.

"I know I don't usually visit twice in one day, but this is an exception." Yuri slowly reached out his hand and held onto Victor's, "You gave me something very special on our last date, so I wanted to get something for you, too."

Pulling out one hand from his pocket, while still holding onto Victor's, his hand was in a fist shape. He softly smiled at what lay in his palm as he opened his hand. "Think of this as a promise..." carefully, Yuri slid a gold ring onto Victor's finger, "A promise that we'll get married once you're well again." Yuri felt the lump in the back of his throat crawl up again.

"See!" he held up his hand to show his own gold ring, "They match."

Yuri stared intently at Victor's hands, willing them to twitch, hoping for him to suddenly get better, begging for everything to go back to normal. But that sort of thing only happened in stories. Not here. This was real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a dog and are rarely around them, but I hope Makkachin's behaviour is somewhat believable.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending to this was a little rushed. I might edit it later.


End file.
